The White Peacock
by Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten
Summary: Prequel to Dance of the Storm. Giotto has a mission that only Alaude can do, but the blonde is being particularly stubborn about it. Enter Elena, stage right. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: His Freedom

Within the world of the mafia, there is a series of rules that are set in stone, and have been since the mafia first started. These rules dictate the ebb and flow of the Families, and while each Family may have different ways of using the rules, the core is always the same. Obedience is survival; the refusal to bend and bow one's head only ends in death. It is utterly shameful, both to the Family and to the individual, but more importantly it is shameful to the boss of the Family - any boss worth his salt shouldn't have problems with his underlings going against him - or god forbid, his _Guardians. _Of course, there was an exception to every rule, particularly when the Vongola Family got involved.

Which was why, in the heart of the Vongola manor, a blond haired and blue-eyed man wearing a black trench coat was being held back by two individuals - a third unlucky soul had attempted to stop him earlier and gotten sent through the wall - the hole was still there, smoldering.

"Alaude! Knock it off!" the red-haired man with a flame tattoo on his right cheek spat, clutching furiously at the blonde's - Alaude's - left arm, using his weight to pull him back.

Over on his other side, a man wearing a traditional Japanese outfit for nobles, complete with tall hat frowned a bit, yanking the blond back when he snarled and lunged again. "Haha, y'know Alaude, there's no reason to get so upset. Giotto-san was only making a suggestion."

"A suggestion? A _suggestion? _Are you deaf as well as socially inept, musician? That was not a _suggestion! _This bastard-"

"_Bastard? _Why you-!"

"**Enough.**" The deep timbre of the voice vibrated in the three men's ears, calling an abrupt end to their quarrel. "G, calm down. Asari, Alaude didn't mean it. And Alaude, apologize to Asari. You know he is new to this land - it isn't his fault everything is strange to him." The golden-eyed, blond-haired man sitting with his legs crossed in the chair behind the desk was none other than Vongola Primo, Giotto Vongola himself. His elbows rested upon the desk, fingers interlaced as he peered over at his two Guardians and the man struggling so hard to get to him. After a moment more of his silent examination, Giotto sighed and leaned back, the stern look fading into something quiet and pleading.

"Alaude," he began in a much softer tone, "you know I would never ask anything of you I didn't think you were willing to accept. This mission is of the utmost importance, and no one else can be spared. You are the only one with intimate knowledge of the French mafia and their ways-"

"And so you think that makes it fine to ask this of me? You think it's fine that you demand I dress up like some _whore _and parade around until I get the information you need? Is that it, Giotto?" Alaude hissed the words out with enough venom behind them to make even the most poisonous of snakes jealous. Giotto hesitated, and Alaude barked a short laugh. "That's it, isn't it? You're so damn _cocky, _Giotto, that it makes me _sick. _From now on, don't you dare try to command me." He threw Asari and G aside as if they were nothing, straightening his shoulders before turning on heel and striding away.

"Alaude! Alaude, wait! ALAUDE!" Asari called after him, G growling under his breath as he picked himself up off the floor, muttering something about 'fuckin assholes'.

"Leave him, Asari." Giotto fell back in his chair, looking utterly exhausted. He looked like he'd been fighting for hours, despite the fact that he had not cranked his flame even once. It hurt his Guardians to see their powerful leader in such a way, but it hurt much more to think that the same leader was being hurt by his most trusted Guardian. Alaude was the only person Giotto was willing to trust with such dangerous missions, knowing how vicious the Cloud truly was on the field. Alaude's refusal had hit a nerve, but his refusal to follow a single one of Giotto's orders was what really hurt.

"That bastard. How dare he disrespect Primo like that?" G grumbled, throwing himself into a chair beside Primo's desk, Asari doing the same on the other side.

"He does seem rather... resilient to the idea, doesn't he?"

"Resilient doesn't even begin to cut it. That man objects to anything and everything that obstructs his free will. But in this case, the obstruction is also a threat to the Family." Giotto sighed, rubbing his temples. His two Guardians waited, knowing the decision Giotto was coming to and not wanting to interrupt. "As much as I want to grant him his freedom, this time the mission is far too important." He took a deep breath, let it out and straightened. His gaze was sharp, and G and Asari instinctively sat up in their seats.

"Daemon, come in here please."

The door drifted open then, and a thin mist began to filter inside the room, eventually stopping before the desk before spiraling upwards and transforming into the elusive Mist Guardian. His signature laugh rang out, the scythe in his hand tucked casually over one shoulder. "You called, Giotto?"

"I need you to track Alaude down. Keep an eye on him for a few days, and make sure he doesn't go outside the Vongola's borders."

"Oh dear," Daemon simpered, but there was nothing but glee in his expression, "don't tell me your prized pet has made for the rails?"

"Daemon, not now." Giotto gritted his teeth. Dealing with Daemon was like making a deal with the devil himself - only a very select few got to do it and came out the other side with their soul reasonably intact. G rose, intent on chewing Daemon out, but Giotto waved him down, sighing under his breath as he rubbed his temples again. Between Alaude and Daemon, he was looking at a very early death due to stress. What an un-bosslike way to die.

Asari disappeared from the room for a moment and reappeared with a steaming cup of something; he placed it in front of Giotto with a small smile. "Chamomile and orange peel. It helps get rid of tension and headaches."

Giotto spared him a thankful look before carefully picking it up and taking a sip. It was hot, but it tasted too good to let go cold. He took another sip before addressing Daemon again.

"Nothing I say leaves this office."

Daemon straightened, his juvenile behavior gone. "Of course."

"There is a threat against the Vongola Family that only Alaude can reach; but he's being stubborn. He's unwilling to give up a bit of pride and freedom to do this for me, despite the fact that his neck is on the line too. He's refused to take my orders any longer, and I can't spend all day chasing after him. You're the only one I know that can keep track of him and give him a good fight. You've changed his mind before as well-"

"Though it earned me several broken bones-" Daemon interrupted.

"-so I think that might be another benefit of sending you." Giotto glared at him. "Please Daemon, between the paperwork, the upcoming threats and about half a dozen Families throwing their trophy wives at me in an attempt to gain something, I have enough to deal with. I need a little help here. Unless you'd prefer the Vongola to go bottoms up?"

"Of course not." Daemon looked insulted. "This is Elena's Vongola; I will _not _allow some rats from the sewer to overthrow us."

"Thank you."

"You want me to knock him out if he tries anything?"

"Bring him back hogtied if you have to, just make sure he stays close to home." Giotto waved him away then, clearly exhausted. G was already by his side, urging him from the chair while Asari picked up the tea cup.

With one last laugh, Daemon vanished again, the mist creeping under the door from whence it came.

* * *

With the blood in his body burning and everything in his view tainted a pale red, Alaude stormed outside the Vongola manor and headed towards the forest that lead away from everything and everyone. He needed solitude right now - peace and quiet, away from everyone else. He didn't notice the mist coming out of the doors after him and following him in, or maybe he did notice and just didn't care.

His relationship with Giotto had always been give and take. Giotto gave him his freedom, and in return Alaude took out the assassins and other various villains that popped up hoping to get rid of the Vongola Family. It had always been that way. Giotto understood the boundaries, understood that Alaude needed his space, his privacy. So the fact that Giotto was suddenly changing things, he was suddenly switching things up without Alaude's consent shook the blond on some deeper level. It felt almost like he'd stepped into a trap that was tightening with each step he took, and it frightened him on an instinctual level. And when he was frightened, he lashed out. It was as simple as that.

Deeper into the forest he spiraled, never noticing the odd, erratic dance the mist did behind him, trailing oh-so-slowly behind him, as though it had no worries about Alaude escaping. But then again, this _was _Daemon, the Vongola's most powerful Mist user. He had antagonized Alaude before, fought against him numerous times and learned his secrets through trickery and deceit. If he'd had doubts concerning Alaude's wanderings, he would have stopped the Cloud before he'd even stepped foot outside.

Suddenly Alaude stopped, and whirled around, blue eyes flashing angrily. "Stop following me, you damned Mist!"

_"Ouch! Now was that really necessary, Alaude?" _Daemon's voice floated through the trees, the mist drawing short as Alaude started towards it, handcuffs in his hand. _"Alright then, if you insist." _Then the mist vanished, and Daemon appeared, a cane tapping the ground beside him. Alaude stopped, bearing his teeth in a snarl.

"Why are you following me?"

"Giotto ordered it."

_That __**bastard. **_"You know, you're being very over-dramatic about this entire affair." Daemon examined his nails as though he weren't in threat of being arrested at that moment. "He's only asking you to do this because he trusts you so much. You're the only one that can reach the threat - he and you both know that, yet you insist on being difficult. It makes me wonder if you get off on this sort of thing."

Alaude's eyes widened and for a moment he too shocked to do anything. Then with a wordless roar he lunged forward, hell-bent on putting the Mist user in the ground. Daemon dodged his attacks easily enough, chuckling the entire way. Then he abruptly stopped, bringing his cane up to stop Alaude's attack and hold him, heels digging into the mossy earth beneath him.

"You see what I mean? So very dramatic." Then his face lost its smile, and he became serious once again. "The Vongola are seen as one of the best Families around. Are you willing to let us fall to ruin all for the sake of your pride? Do the Vongola mean so little to you, Alaude?"

Alaude's harsh panting began to even out, the enraged look softening around the edges a bit.

"You've seen the smiles of the people we help. You know how much we do compared to the other Families; you've seen the effect it has on people. They love the Vongola, and were we to simply vanish, they would be devastated." He vanished the cane and stepped back, turning to head back to the manor. "You're so rash sometimes its annoying. Giotto has done everything to welcome you into the Family and show that he trusts you, and when you react like this, it makes him look back as well as you. If you truly want to earn your freedom, then I suggest you be willing to sacrifice a bit of your pride to get it. He's not asking for much, you know. But unless you do this mission, we're all going to be dead by the end of the month, and the Vongola will be gone. Now, why don't you chew on that for a while?"

And with that last parting shot, Daemon whirled on heel and began the walk back the mansion, the mist climbing from out of the trees to cover his tracks. Alaude stood there for a long time afterwards, staring into the dirt, a sharp pain in his chest and a nasty taste on the back of his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN.**

**As of now, this story is abandoned, and will no longer be updated. And before some of you ask, no, I will not be giving it up for adoption. Please see profile for further details.**


End file.
